1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to protective cases for an electronic device and specifically to cases that include at least a flexible inner layer and a thermo-formed outer layer.
2. Description of the Background
Mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, personal readers, personal electronic assistants, MP3 players as well as other portable electronic devices are widely used and have become a ubiquitous part of every day life. Such devices, although designed to be used in real world environments, often contain sensitive electronics and are subject to damage if dropped from a normal operating position. Despite attempts to design these complicated electronic devices for real world application, it is often necessary to utilize some form of protective case to shield and protect the electronic devices from damage due to drops or falls. Many different types and designs of cases exist and provide a wide range of protection. Cases may range from purely decorative to utilitarian, from soft pliable cases, to co-molded soft and hard cases to rigid cases. Soft case tend to provide less protection then rigid cases but are easy to use and easy to install on an electronic device. Rigid cases provide maximum protection, but due to the nature of the rigid materials it is often hard or not possible to insert the electronic device into a case molded from a single piece. Accordingly, most rigid cases often composed of multiple parts such as a front and back or top and bottom which may increase their size and the thickness of the materials used and the overall bulk of the device. They often need to be snapped together and assembled around the device to form a rigid shell for the device. Traditional co-molded cases, having soft and hard layers provide the optimum balance of flexibility and protection, but due to traditional manufacturing techniques, often result in cases with thicker then necessary outer case resulting in cases that add significant bulk to the device. It is therefore desirable to have a multilayer case that provides protection and flexibility while reducing the thickness and weight of the outer case. An embodiment of the present application discloses such a device.
The present disclosure provides for a case that protects an enclosed personal electronic device and is manufactured using techniques that enable a thin film thermo-formed outer layer.